threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Dragon Throne: Battle of Red Cliffs Have you triedthis game ? I have the full version, it is really awesome and fun. You can build your own army in a fort during the Three Kingdoms. You can download it I think at Gamespot. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :No never played it, didn't even know it existed. Could be fun, but I'm currently occupied with FFXIII :-P --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- Yeah, to my opinion its a great game, read their review (I know 6.6) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later, I'm at school right now -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :-Have you tried it now? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sun Ce Thanks man, now I can create an article on Sun Ce. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : Talk Look at thisfight I had ;-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :omg how did that happen? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He's an ass, but imo he has a point with the ban-threat --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He is, this is why. ::#He creates an article thats not related to NBA ::#I warn him if he does it in the future he'll be banned. ::#He swears at me ::#I ban because he swore at me first (You banned me because all I said you were lazy of something) ::#I am right ::#Going to wikia is a coward's way out. could you help? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Help? You mean advice? Well, he's a dickhead, but when he first came to your Wiki and made an article, he just wanted to help. You should've been more friendly to him and not threaten him with a ban. When people are new, they make mistakes. Just ask him friendly to stop. I'd only ban him after the 3rd time of asking. And I think you should always stay relaxed. It's not always easy, but if you stay relaxed and he keeps saying bad things, then only he is to blame. That's not the case now. Don't get me wrong, he is an asshole, but I think if he goes to Wikia staff, they'll give him by far most of the blame, but I think they'll also talk to you a little. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Take a look at this. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::So u gonna unban him now? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, already. Dunno what hes gonna do. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he's gone for good :-P -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::- maybe. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Template What code do you have to type to make my templates less wider like on this wiki? I still having these kind of problems with the freaken codes. Yukimura Sanada 12:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I locked the width of this Wiki at 1024px. I don't know the code for it though, try asking on community.wikia. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Zhen Luo Isn't her name Zhen Luo? *o*? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, Zhen Ji's real name is not known. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Poll I told you my poll was a bit cooler. 20 people already! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) - No, yesterday there were only 4 though. People vote in it because we have more visitors because we're finally spotlighted (haven't you noticed the new contributors?) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Could I edit the quote and battle template? I'm gonna fix some stuff. Not changing it. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :What needs to be fixed about them? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Timeline What mistake did I do on Timeline? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :You added info on Chen Gong and others behind their name instead of below it. Also, please add dates and everything. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Do you know what a sitenotice is? I can create it for you. A sitenotice will be above the top of the page. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I've been thinking about adding one, but I don't really know what to put in it really --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Old wiki Since the other Three Kingdoms wiki (which I believe is trashed) is gone. Could I copy of bring the content they have there (some)? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't think they have anything that could be of use to us, actually - what did you had in mind? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe not. :-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) AD/CE? I realised that throughout the wiki both AD and Ce are used, should we just leave it, or should we opt towards one? Mr Zurkon 11:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ye opt towards one. Where did you see CE? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Koei Wiki Since Koei Wiki is nice enough to add your wiki as an affliate (Your wiki is not gaming), why don't you add them as an affliate as well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spotlight Here it is: Knighrez(Talk) 14:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Facebook I was wondering do you have a facebook acount? Yukimura Sanada 11:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I have one -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool whats your name? Mine is zizi dbest Yukimura Sanada 11:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Joost Boddéus --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message This welcome message should be right, you wanna use it? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin You think you can handle this wiki on your own when it reaches 500 articles? I ask on wikia about getting rights here, could I? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to have another admin, but sorry, I don't think you're the right man for the job. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::At least I asked.... How am I not right though? To my opinion it is extremely hard to become a admin. There are so many specific rules and layouts. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well you're always allowed to ask of course. The good thing is that you're active and dedicated and you seem to really want it. I know there are a lot of rules and the layout guide is rather big (though I think much of the layout speaks for itself), but you don't have to know every single rule. Instead, just use the page when needed. But I also saw how you handled XtotheZ on NBA Wiki. That was very unprofessional. You threaten him with a ban when he (at that point) still had the intention of helping out. Just recently there was a guy here who copied from Wikipedia and you told him he should stop "else the admin will ban you!" Don't say such things man... Using the word ban so quickly, contributors will feel "scared" or "threatened". I also saw XtotheZ said something like you wanting to be an admin "just for the sake of being admin". I don't know if this is true, but that's not the kinda of admin I'm looking for. And last but not least, I want someone who really knows a lot about the period. You gotta be able to spot the right from the wrong. And, of course, not make too many errors yourself. Basically, the admin too should be a reliable source of information for the 3K period. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, The last time you banned me it really got on my nerves, thats why I think I should be rougher, but I'm a newbie too and handling XtotheZ was my first time. I'm just learning and I don't want to be an admin for the sake. When I was the admin on NBA wiki, I delete articles that weren't correct and reverted vandalism that was unspotted for 4 days! and I added categories and fixed the skin. So you can't say I wan't to be one just to be one. ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Check out this template I created ! I think its great! If your guessing what I'm doing I'm trying to prove that I am worth being an admin. P.S.: woops! accidently named it Shu --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Move the template to People of Wei 'and supress the redirect. then I can create an new template. :-) --'Knighrez(Talk) 11:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Knightrez I don't mean to be rude but anyone can make that. And wasn't this something that you, and only you have always been asking for? This is very similar to the Wikipedia table (you get all your ideas from Wikipedia don't you?). Anyway, creating tables is nice but not required if you wanna become an admin. See my previous post about this to see what is. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel insulted now :-( ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 01:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to insult you, but creating templates is just not the way. It's nice if you can, of course, but then again, there's always community.wikia. Know more about the period and you're pretty much guaranteed an admin post. Imo it just looks bad if newbies come here and they ask you a question and you simply don't know the answer or give an incorrect answer. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh well... I guess it looks better than the table I'm currently using. With some small edits (smaller border, brighter blue) its a fine table. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I got a better idea, I'll write on my page: I am a Romance of the Three Kingdoms expert, you can only ask me about RoTK, if its about SGZ, please ask Zantam03. :::::I think thats a better idea. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't know man.. we often disagree on things. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll change, what do you wan't me to agree to :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I can already sense it. You dislike me don't you? your ignoring bit. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::eh..? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Come on man, when I asked you about facebook, you simply ignored me, but when Yuki asked you replied and the helpful welcome message I created and showed you. the way your are to me. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since I gave it to Yuki (right here on my talkpage, in public) you have your answer too right? I gave Yuki my FB because he gave me his. On the other hand, you never shared any personal info so why should I? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I asked and you simply didn't reply, so how would I know when to give you my facebook? About the admin stuff, the conversation ended. That makes me feel disliked or untrusted. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::1) If I'm not sure if I should make you admin or not, should I always reply fast or be given some time to think? If I take my time, that means the conversation has ended? 2) You think too much 3) You're making this way too personal. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least you should've said: let me think about. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ' ::::::Given your reaction I guess I should've. --'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About your template. If it's used on the Wei Forces page it should be open. If it will ever be used on the bottom of a character page, it should be closed though. Do you know how to fix this? ---'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 19:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope --'Knighrez(Talk) 03:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's just too bad --''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)'' 09:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::My wiki is in a desperate situation. It has 218 articles and there are no visitors contributing. It is worse than Yuki's wiki. Got any ideas, cause I ain't got nothing. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 13:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll have a look --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Border Do you know how to add a border around my templates on my wiki's main page? and is it ok if I add information on a page that it's already on this wiki (like the one I did on Cao Pi) Yukimura Sanada 13:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :A border is added with, for example style="border: solid #Black 1px". This adds a 1 pixel border of black colour. And what you did with Cao Pi... ehm, nah.. it's just a copy, like you said. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK thanks. Yukimura Sanada 14:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Song Listen to this song. I think it rocks! I'm just letting you know I'm a music freak. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's Green Day isn't it? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I got most of their albums. I think the greatest musicians of all time are'' the Beatles. They are geniuses. Here is George Harrison's greatest song: Here Comes the Sun --'Knighrez(Talk) 14:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Fun track, but not really my kinda thing though. I'm more into Enigma, ever heard of it? this is a pretty good track and they're famous for this one. --''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)'' 15:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not bad. Ive never heard of it though. Is it European? I also prefer this song the BEST of the BEST. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 15:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea it's Romanian. Great music and very relaxing and inspiring imo. You like the 60's and 70's I guess? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you want to hear more, you can go to my favorite songs on my page. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 02:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I like it! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It's not really my kinda music man... --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you'll like http://www.amclassical.com/mp3/amclassical_bon_sonata_in_g_minor_mvt_1.mp3 this. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :±I don't really have a wide variety of music I listen to. Usually it's just Enigma and another track here and there. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Gotchya.I like a wide variety of music, but I hate rap, techno, and punk. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup hip-hop is crap, techno can be ok though. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bentley I was just wondering. are you a Bentley fan? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 06:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, not really into cars tbh ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Template What can I do so the the Images on the main page can change daily automatically? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 06:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have a look at my templates and main page. Basically make a template called Featured Image and for every picture you want to be in your daily cycle you make a new subpage (Featured Image/1, Featured Image/2, etc). Finished with that? Then copy the cyclesystem from my mainpage. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Automobile Wiki Check out the new changes at Automobile Wiki . I customized myself. :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 07:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job! Looks nice. Btw, if you still wanna change to autopedia, you can ask the Wikia staff to change it. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)